


Tales of Sunny

by RayRayyy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRayyy/pseuds/RayRayyy
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles, mainly about the Straw HatsMain characters/ships in each chapter summaryIf anyone has requests, feel free to throw them my way
Relationships: Nami & Usopp (One Piece), Nami/Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin & Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro, Perona/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Peace After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one about 13 years ago, my first jump into writing for One Piece - this manga has been a large part of my life for about 16 years now

The latest fight had caused so much commotion on board. The blood stained planks glistened under the moonlight, the ripped sail wafted in the breeze. The Captain, bruised and battered, was snoring loudly as he leaned - hunched over - against the mast.

Zoro was next to him, snoring equally loudly. Chopper went unnoticed tending to their wounds. Sanji, mid-swooning and fallen asleep at the table in the kitchen. Nami was slumped gracefully on the same table.

Robin, in the crows nest, looked out over the peace and quiet of Going Merry. Noticing the disappearance of Usopp, she sprouted and eye into the men's quarters, and spotted a small black lump on the aged couch that sat among the forgotten hammocks.

Said lump was stirring, as the marksman rolled over, nearly missing the edge of the seat.  
Robin smiled to herself and drank her coffee, basking the silence.


	2. Falling Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tender moment between Chopper and Robin

Snow fell lightly onto the Thousand Sunny as it sailed in the blue waters. The graceful landing of said precipitation had seemed to find a nesting spot atop of the galley; on the crow's nest; the fore deck and the aft; the figure head; and Luffy's hat.

It piled high, high enough for Usopp to - yet again - show off his "gift with snow", as he liked to shout early in the morning, before carving yet another magnificent pose of his beloved Kaya out of the cold, yet beautiful substance.

Chopper sat on a dark, wooden chair watching the snow fall, occasionally landing on his blue nose. He would follow a single piece until it landing, then crane his neck up again and watch that piece. While everyone was going about their business: be it cooking, training, repairing, navigating or general miscellaneous activities, Nico Robin sat in the galley, gazing out of the window, also watching the snow dance in the air, as if being twirled by an invisible partner. Her breath was condensing on the window before she had realised how close she was, and how long she had actually been watching the little, blue-nosed reindeer.

She got up, taking her flask of freshly-made coffee with her and pulled up a chair beside Chopper.

"I used to do this back home, when Doctorine was treating someone down in the village." Chopper wiped the remaining droplets of snow from his nose as he turned to tell Robin his story.

Since they had rescued Robin, and recruited a new crew member - as well as an old one - life on the Straw Hat's ship was smooth sailing. It was as if nothing had occurred en route.  
Luffy and Usopp would frolic in the snow of the Grand Line temperament. Nami would bash them over the head when she had had enough. Sanji would give Zoro a swift kick to the head when he wasn't pulling his weight, and Robin would read, sit and drink coffee wherever she saw need be.

"I tried to count them once." Robin said, after sipping her coffee. Chopper looked questioningly at her. "It was impossible. But it kept me occupied."

They both turned, narrowly missing a stray snowball coming from Usopp's direction. It smashed against the galley door, which led to that being slammed open and a long string of profanities coming from the cook's mouth.

Robin chuckled, and took another sip of coffee. Chopper watched as the coffee slipped past her rounded lips into the mouth, down her slender throat.

Chopper blushed and looked into the sky again, trying to take his mind off of things. Robin smiled and stuck out her tongue. Chopper saw this and gasped.

"Quite nice." She said, retracting her tongue and smiling again.

Chopper stuck out his tongue, and soon they were leaning back on their chairs, seeing who could catch the most snowflakes on their tongue.

~

"Sanji-kun, come and look at this."

"Haii~~, Nami-san!"

Sanji and Nami stood, noses pressed against the window, watching Robin and Chopper, catching snowflakes on their tongues. Nami laughed as Chopper fell backwards off his chair, but was put upright by another of Robin's appearing arms.

Sanji looked at Nami, and fluttered his eyelashes. "Will you join me out in the snow, Nami-san?"

He held out his arm and Nami hooked hers around it. They casually walked past Chopper, and Nami patted him on the head, glancing ever so slightly at Robin, who had forgotten her coffee and was grinning as her out-stretched tongue dripped with melted snow.


	3. Leading the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro gets lost. Fortunately, he has a helping hand
> 
> Slight Robin/Zoro

_Shit._

Zoro turned down another empty street. He had been searching for a way out of this town for too long. His bare arms were red raw and he was starting to lose feeling in his toes and fingers.

Snow crunched under his sodden boots, and he groaned as more snowflakes started to fall gracefully from the sky. He wasn't even certain they were on a winter island, but he thought it best not to argue with the temperaments of the Grand Line. His goal was to find Going Merry, or another member of his crew.

He turned round another corner. Any footprints that had been there previously were now filled in with the new falling snow. He sighed. The snow was now viciously thrashing his ears and nose, which were glowing red.

Zoro was getting frustrated. His once green hair was glinting white under each street lamp. He glanced back, his footprints were filled in already.

Great.

Any chance of finding his way back to Going Merry was futile. He faced the nearest door, preparing what he would say to the disgruntled owner. He didn't know the exact time, but the lack of lighting proved it was quite late.

He blinked. An arm had appeared in the doorway. It was pointing in the direction he had just come. Zoro, needing any way out of this labyrinth, followed the directional arm, finding more along the way.

After a series of "helping hands", he had found his way to the harbour. He was met by a shivering Usopp, and hungry Luffy, and very disgruntled Nami, and a smug looking Sanji.

"Get lost, marimo?" Sanji was enjoying this.

He grunted and climbed aboard Merry, followed by the rest. He looked towards the deck. More snow. Zoro turned around and stepped inside the galley. Robin was sat at the table. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." Zoro gave her a gratuitous smile and reached over to the rum.

"Don't even think about it, fucking marimo." He had been back five minutes and already he had been kicked in the head. Robin chuckled and closed her book, unable to read during the fight that was carried out in the kitchen.

\---

Zoro was sat up in the crow's nest under a blanket. His head was still sore where the shitty cook had kicked him before. He jumped slightly as something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a bare arm protruding from the woodwork, soon followed by an arm carrying a thermos. He looked down over the edge and saw Robin grinning up at him. He smiled back and went back to his watch, unscrewing the flask and taking a gulp. He savored the taste of the coffee as it warmed his throat.


	4. Sleepy Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin takes a morning walk through the flowers

Trees full of pink blossom lead the way down a dusty path. The sun was rising slowly from the horizon and the Going Merry bobbed slightly in the morning light.

No one stirred on board; everyone was still in dream land. All, except one. Nico Robin was always up early; she would slowly creep out of her room and enter the galley silently - making her cup of morning coffee she would hum an unknown tune as her nakama slept peacefully. Today, however, Robin thought it would be nice to go for a walk. It was a small island they had docked on, and none of the villagers seemed to mind a strange ship in their harbour. They got on with their business.

Nami had warned Luffy not to cause any trouble. There were wanted by too many people already. Robin climbed elegantly down the rope ladder and caught the book that was thrown overboard by one of her mysterious hands.

She soon spotted the quiet little trail, surrounded by blossoms. This was a spring island. Warm days and warm nights, perfect for relaxing. Not having to worry about the strain of travelling or the fear they were going to be ambushed by Marines.

Robin followed the track and it was not long until she came to a clearing. A lush meadow filled with little flowers ready to bloom. There were a few early morning birds by the water's edge, who were bathing in the warmth. Robin knelt down and picked a red flower. She had never seen a flower this vibrant; slotting it into the pages of her book she sat down to read.

A little while later, Robin was disturbed by some faint noises that had sounded like heavy breathing. She sat up and looked around. Far to her right, there was a dark figure lying on the ground. If not for their chest rising and falling, they would have looked lifeless. Upon closer inspection, Robin noticed three very familiar katanas propped up against said figure. A mischievous grin spread across her face.

Robin closed her eyes and imagined three or four arms sprouting next to the head of the figure. They picked some nearby flowers and weaved them into the green mesh of hair. Feeling quite accomplished, Robin rose up and headed back to the Going Merry - in time for breakfast.

When she returned, only Sanji was awake; though faint muffles were coming from the crow's nest above her head.

"Good morning, Robin-chan~" Sanji swooned. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please, Cook-san. Did you know there was a meadow further in-land? We should eat lunch there."

"That's a splendid idea; I'll set about making some bento." And Sanji headed back towards the kitchen. Robin took up her place on deck and sipped her coffee that Sanji had brought her a moment ago. She looked down the dusty path and heard the sound of sleepy footsteps coming closer. Sure enough, the footsteps were followed by a very disgruntled looking Zoro. Robin bowed her head towards her book and took no notice as Zoro jumped over the edge.

"Mornin'." A voice came from behind her. He pulled up a chair next to the table. A slight breeze rustled Zoro's short hair. Robin saw each flower had been removed from said mane. She smiled and returned the greeting. They both looked towards the mast as Usopp lost his footing on the bottom rung and hit the deck with a thud.

The galley door opened and Sanji emerged with a plate in one hand and a flask in the other. "I thought you might want some more coffee, Robin-chan. And I brought you-.." Sanji paused and stared at Zoro with a disgusted frown. "Where'd you come from?"

Zoro grunted and leaned back in his seat. "Oi, Marimo. You can help me with lunch. Robin said she found a meadow where we can picnic." Zoro sat up, looking at Robin contemplatively. "Did you hear me, seaweed for brains?"

"Yes. Yes, whatever." And Sanji soon disappeared. Zoro turned back to Robin, "Whereabouts was this meadow?" He shook his head as a single red petal fell to the deck.

Robin smiled and closed her book. It wasn't all that interesting anyway.


	5. Medicinal Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small amount of Zoro/Sanji after Sanji has a small accident

"Yahoooooooo~ We kicked their butts!" Luffy catapulted himself back onto the Sunny, Chopper clinging to his back.

"They were just small-fry," Zoro said through a sly grin, hoisting himself up the rope ladder, Nami following swiftly.  
Soon enough, the crew were stood on deck, congratulating themselves on yet another victory.

"Hang on a second," Usopp pointed out. "Where's Sanji?" Stopping abruptly, they all froze. Where was the cook? Had he simply not returned from the village? Was he hiding? Had he died?

A small mumble came from over the edge of the ship. Luckily, they were staying the night, and had dropped anchor.  
The mumble came again, louder and somehow angrier.

Chopper shuffled to the edge and glanced over. "It's Sanji." Moving to the edge, the rest of the Strawhats looked over the edge.

"What are you doing, Sanji?" Luffy questioned. "Get up here, I'm hungry!"

"I .. I can't." Sanji said, his neck not moving to look up at them. "I can't move." Apparently, he could, considering the fight had been two miles in land.

"Stupid cook, just get up here." Zoro was already bored, as were Nami and Robin, who had sat back down on the deck chairs.  
Chopper, Luffy and Usopp, however, were concerned and jumped down onto the grass.

"What's wrong?" Usopp stalked around Sanji, searching for mystery objects that could have hindered him stationary.

"My back. Chopper, I can't move my back." Chopper's concerned face cracked into a smile before he let out a little chuckle. "IT'S NOT FUNNY." His face contorted in pain as he inhaled sharply.  
"I started to climb the rope after Nami-san and Robin-chan, and it just went." Sanji looked mortified.

"Luffy, can you lift Sanji up onto the Sunny?" Chopper made sure Sanji would be as in little pain as possible as their Captain raised Sanji above their heads onto the ship.

~

It was now far past lunch time, and the crew were getting agitated.  
"What's taking so long? I'm STARVING." Nami suggested she whipped up some snacks for a small price, when a strangled cry came from inside.

Chopper stumbled out of his doctor's "surgery", shaking with fear. Following him was Sanji, walking as if someone had stuck a pole up his backside. He approached the crew, slowly but surely, his face still contorted in pain.

"Dinner will be a little late. Anyone who complains will be kicked off the ship." He stalked back into the galley, his waist a lot more defined that usual.

~

Hours later, longer than _anyone_ wanted to wait, Sanji's head protruded from the kitchen, signalling food was up.

As they sat around the table in silence, a few raised eyebrows were shared between the more observing of the crew, namely Nami, Robin and Zoro - who never failed to pick up on a moment to tease the chef.  
The corners of Nami's mouth twitched as she started to speak. "Sanji-kun, what.. what have you got under your shirt?"  
She tried her best to stop from smirking. Zoro, however, did not. His face had broken into a wide smile.

Sanji shot a glare at Chopper, who hid under the table, his hat and antlers still completely visible.

"I," Sanji averted his eyes, almost burning a hole in the table with his gaze, "I put my back out.. So.. So Chopper made me wear this support until it's fine."

Nami's grin spread. "A _corset_?" Zoro's ears pricked up. Sanji got up, slowly, and left for the kitchen.

~

The door of the galley creaked open. The sound of boots clunked across the floor, towards where Sanji sat.

Zoro sat next to him and he felt Sanji straighten up - if it were possible - against him. Zoro traced a finger up Sanji's spine.  
"Hey, -" Sanji was cut off by the swordsman's mouth against his. Zoro's hands carefully unbuttoning Sanji's shirt. His moved his hands around the chef's waist, finding the ribbon that laced the corset. He curled it round his fingers, tightening the support; Sanji froze, a sound of pain cried out in his throat.

Before Zoro could make another move, the door of the galley swung open. Chopper stood in the light that fell through the open door. His eyebrows meeting and his face scrunched in anger.

"SANJI! You're not supposed to move!"


	6. Desert Wa Kimi~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Desert Wa Kimi" is a song from an OST I haven't thought about for roughly 12 years. It's on YouTube
> 
> This fic uses the English translation of the lyrics. Subtle Sanji/Usopp

_Take my hand, honey  
Welcome to my romantic dinner.  
Be happy, honey_

The muffled sound of someone singing could be faintly heard where Sanji was sleeping. The first few nights he had heard the voice, he ignored it. Just his imagination, he argued. Upon the fourth night of the mysterious singing, he slowly swung his legs over the side of his hammock, ensuring not to wake Luffy who was snoring beside him. Unaware of the other occupants whereabouts, he climbed the ladder in hope of finding the owner of the lulling voice.

As he hoisted himself on deck, the breeze caused the hairs on his arms to stand up. Having just been asleep, he was only clad in a pair of thin trousers however out on deck, he wished he slept in more.  
The singing had sufficed. He cursed his bad luck, and walked to the galley; the grass on the deck threading itself between his toes. Inside the galley, he found himself face-to-face with Nami and Robin.

"Oh, Nami-san, Robin-chan. What brings you here at this early hour~?" _Even at this time of night, the man still knew how to charm_ , Nami smiled to herself.

"A night cap before bed. Care to join us?" A flowered hand pulled out an empty chair from the table, allowing Sanji to sit down. "What woke you up, Cook-san?"

Sanji opened his mouth to explain, but closed it again with the nervous thought that he was probably just hearing things. "Luffy's snoring woke me up, just came to get some water."

"Well, if you'd both excuse me, I really have to sleep now." Nami got up and bid them both goodnight, leaving them opposite each other at the table. Having felt more comfortable with just Robin there, Sanji poured himself another glass of wine.

"Uh, Robin-chan? You didn't happen to hear anything tonight, did you?" Robin looked at him. Sanji sounded crazy. "Like, singing?" Sanji looked at the table, he was probably just tired. Why bring this up in front of Robin? At least she probably wouldn't laugh at him - most likely recommend him talk to Chopper.

"No. I haven't." She said after a pause. "You might just be hearing thi-" She was interrupted as Sanji stood up, his chair fell back. He now felt quite exposed and embarrassed, not a feeling Sanji was accustomed to.  
"Yeah, you're probably right.." He said goodnight and headed back to the bedroom. But, whilst climbing into the hatch, he stopped still.

_Baby,I shall give it for your smile,  
Sonarating melody, knife and fork.  
Baby, let's enjoy the faith we met_

_There it is again!_ He climbed out, the breeze carrying the voice towards him, encircling his head. He ran round the back of the cabin, hoping to find someone, at least just to confirm he wasn't crazy.

" _Unn_ , what the fuck?" Sanji had stumbled across a "someone", but not a someone he was awake enough to face at night. "Oi, cook. What are you doing? I was sleeping there." Zoro's face still had the tell-tale signs of someone who was half asleep.

"Uhh, sorry." Sanji said automatically, then paused. "Have you, uhh, heard anything weird?"

"No.. what kind of weird?" Zoro looked more awake now, though still angry at the chef. Sanji raised an eyebrow at him, he couldn't believe he was resorting to asking the shitty swordsman.

"Like, singing. A really nice voice singing a, uhh, song." Sanji refrained from mentioning the particular song in question; too much information wasn't necassary.  
Zoro stood up and breathed in deeply. "Now you mention it, I did hear something weird. Coming from inside." Sanji looked dubious, he'd already been inside, he couldn't have missed anything. Though, as they ventured inside, Sanji was glad of the company - even though it was Zoro, it still proved he wasn't hearing voices.

They stalked along the corridors, Zoro had removed his boots as he slept, their footsteps muffled on the floorboards. The girls' bedroom was off-limits, as Nami had strictly pointed out, so they carried on past the door.

Zoro stopped just outside Chopper's office, Sanji looked at him with an eyebrow raised again. "Chopper?" He asked cynically. He rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again but the reindeer didn't waver.

"Must be asleep," Zoro pointed out as he cracked open the door an inch or two. "Oi, marimo, you can't just go in there!" Too late, Zoro had already slid in through the small crack he had created. Sanji followed suit and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing? There's no one in her-"

A tiny voice made them both freeze, and sent shivers up Sanji's spine. It was a very quiet, but very scared voice. "Chopper?" Zoro whispered, hoping for an answer this time. He stalked around the corner, to the little reindeer's bed. Sanji peered over the swordsman's shoulder and grinned.

"Bad dream." Sanji pointed out, and turned back towards the door. But Zoro wasn't following, he was now leaned over the doctor and watching him closely. "Wha-" Zoro cut him off, his hand in the air.  
"I'm just going to make sure he's okay."

Sanji's head was spinning as he left Chopper's room. Between the voice, the herbs and Zoro's weird behaviour, he couldn't tell what was going on.

_Baby, I shall whisper like a moon,  
Melting pink and green.  
Baby, just like the lullaby for lost kitten_

Fainter this time, but still the same voice as before. Sanji wouldn't miss it this time, he ran back out onto the deck and strained his ears. It was definitely louder outside. He'd already been round the back of the cabin, and no one dared venture into Nami's mikan trees. The figure head was empty, that left only one place: the Crow's Nest.

He stood at the bottom of the ladder, looking up to see who might be up there. He couldn't remember who was on watch, as he had no idea of the time. He climbed up the ladder slowly, hoping there was actually someone up there, and climbed over the rail.

Inside the smaller room, he found a figure, curled up on the cushioned bench hugging a blanket that wasn't doing much of anything. Usopp sniffled as he readjusted himself on the bench without falling off. Sanji smiled and turned back, the comforting sight of Usopp sleeping eased his mind as he realised he was hearing voices.

Just as he was to climb back down, he heard that very same voice, clearer than before.

_Take my hand, honey  
Welcome to my dramatic dinner.  
Be happy, honey_

Sanji spun around, and saw Usopp's lips moving to the song. When he'd finished the verse, his lips curled into a smile. Sanji shook his head, and felt a blush creep across his cheeks. He moved to sit next to the sleeping marksman, and covered him up with the blanket. Taking the binoculars from his grasp, Sanji took over the job of watching. He watched the sun come up over the horizon; the sky pink with morning light.

 _Not much point in going back to sleep now anyway_. He thought, as he rubbed his bare arms. Dawn was getting gradually colder now, as the Strawhats were approaching a winter island.  
Sanji grinned as he pictured his precious Nami-san shivering; him sheltering her from the cold in his encasing hug. Soon enough, Sanji had fallen asleep; his body had slipped down the bench and was resting on Usopp's, who had maneuvered himself making Sanji's body mold to his.

_Take it easy, relax.  
Become lightheaded by the red wine  
and, don't forget your dessert_

~

"Ahem." Nami's cough was loud and rude, though amused. She smirked as she saw that Sanji and Usopp woke with a start.  
"N-N-Nami!?" "Nami-san, I can explain!" Nami waved her hand as both boys shouted their reasoning at her simultaneously, signalling them to shut up. "Coffee's ready, Luffy's complaining."

"Haiii~ Nami-san!" Sanji jumped down the ladder and danced into the kitchen. Usopp sat where he was, his cheeks still pink in colour.  
"Nami.. Uh, don't say anything." She smiled and handed him a flask of coffee. Just as she reached the ladder, she called back, "It'll cost you!" winking as she lowered herself.

Usopp sighed, and gulped some coffee, "HOT~~!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I added the Sanji/Usopp because it's such an underrated ship and one of my favourites


	7. Forest Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro isn't happy about being on a remote island with Mihawk and .. Perona

Zoro meandered through the trees. _Left at the fork, right, left, left_. He glanced up at the slowly greying sky at every opportunity available; hoping to find some form of answer to his ever lasting misdirection.

He knew she was following him. He'd spotted her flinging her pink hair when she thought he was readjusting his boots. Perona had been persistent in her stealth; keeping behind a substantial amount and using her ghosts to point her in the right direction.

Zoro was getting frustrated. He had been walking since dawn and his injuries were still sore. After – eventually – finding his way out of the creepy castle, he'd been hoping to find the bay. Or, at least something to build a boat out of. Perona had held back when he got into danger, fighting off twenty-or-so gorillas at a time. She winced every time he was struck, but kept stubborn. This made Zoro angrier. _Don't bother following me if you're not going to be useful,_ he thought.

Not that he needed her help. No.

The thin slither of orange that was the setting sun lowered entirely beneath the horizon. Zoro huffed. The forest seemed to be louder at night; he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep properly, but he set down his swords and bag and curled up on a patch of grass, regardless.

When she saw him settle down, Perona silently called back her ghosts and floated closer. His snores almost shook her and she pulled a face.

 _Not cute at all_. Floating in a sitting position above his chest, she inspected his bandages. Stained with old, and new, blood they curled at the edges and sagged over his stomach. Perona straightened out and sank to the floor, kneeling beside him.

She carefully removed the old bandages from around his wounds, wincing slightly at the state of his body. Having seen Zoro exhausted once before, she knew there would be enough time to replace his bandages and get out of his way before he awoke.

She reached into the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a small pouch of salve. However, before adding more ointment to his chest she paused, her hand hovering centimetres above him. The cold air had made the hairs on his arms stand on end, and his torso was littered with goosebumps. She lowered her hand and moved it cautiously down the centre of his chest. Using her fingers, she traced the defined lines of his stomach muscles. Zoro grunted and she snatched her hand back abruptly, holding her breath. He immediately went back to snoring, undisturbed and unaware of her presence.

Perona's cheeks were flushed as she exhaled and composed herself. Thanking her lucky stars that no one was around to witness her moment of weakness, she set about applying the salve and wrapping his body in clean gauze.

Maneuvering his heavy, sleeping form was more work than she had expected and after she had finished, she too was drowsy. The glow from the moon illuminated the foliage on the floor around her, her eyelids felt heavy and a yawn escaped her mouth. Perona flumped down onto the drying leaves next to Zoro and fell asleep.

~

The sun had barely risen before Zoro stirred. His chest felt less painful but heavier; confused, Zoro looked down to find the pink-haired girl curled up against him, her head resting on his front. Zoro smirked and placed his arm over Perona's waist, _to keep her warm_. He drifted back into slumber, his body suddenly warm as Perona had shuffled herself closer in the morning sun.

A tall figure stood beside the sleeping pair, his form casting a dark shadow over their bodies.

"Ahem." He raised an eyebrow as the both of them suddenly woke. Perona jumped into the air, red-faced and squealing.  
Zoro sat up gingerly and rubbed his eyes. He scowled at Mihawk's disapproving face and stood up. He shoved past him and stalked away towards the north.

"He's trying to get off the island." Perona leaned shyly around a tree, addressing Mihawk's back – her cheeks still tinged with pink. "He'll never survive if he does."  
The tone of concern in her voice caused Mihawk to glance back towards her. He gave her a nod and headed south, back towards the derelict castle.  
Perona watched Zoro follow his feet then set off floating after him once again. Zoro looked back to where Perona was hiding behind a tree and smiled in her direction.  
She felt her cheeks redden and the corners of her mouth forced a twitch upwards.


	8. Tangerine Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a series of brutal storms, Nami is deserving of a good nap. And what better than a good nap partner
> 
> Slight Zoro/Nami

The _Thousand Sunny_ had been travelling for days, endless storms following their journey to the next island. Each storm had been relentless and slightly different from the last, Nami had out-manoeuvred them all. Clutching her hood tight around her face, she barked orders until she was hoarse, the Strawhats hanging on her every word, following her every command.

As the sun rose from behind the island on the horizon, the last of the rain let up and the wind began to drop. Zoro and Usopp lowered the sails, Chopper swept the last of the water off the deck. Nami stood against the railings, Franky behind her at the wheel.

“Good job, Franky.” Nami smiled.

“OW! Couldn't have done it without you, sis!”, Franky beamed as he continued on a steady course to the approaching island.  
Nami climbed down the steps to the kitchen where Sanji was brewing some extra strong coffee. Without a word, he placed a large mug of coffee in front of where Nami sat, along with a small plate of scrambled eggs. 

“Thank you, Sanji- _kun_.” She took the mug with both hands and held it under her nose, smiling.  
“Ahh, where would we be without you, Nami- _san_?” The kitchen slowly filled up with the smell of coffee and breakfast filling the ship.

As the _Sunny_ docked at the small harbour, the crew began to rise from the table. Usopp, Luffy and Chopper had volunteered to buy medicine and supplies – Luffy under _strict_ instruction that this was a quiet village, and would remain that way.

Franky and Robin were going to find out some information on the next island, and Sanji, with Brook, would stock up on food and fresh water for their onward journey.

“You not going shopping?” Zoro had his arms folded against his front, reclined lazily against the door frame. It was his turn - _again_ \- to stay on the ship, but he was shocked to see the navigator still sat with her unfinished scrambled eggs.

“I don't really need anything I haven't put on Usopp's shopping list. Plus, I need to check on my tangerines. They haven't been through that many strong winds in one go before.” She gave Zoro a small smile and pushed the plate in front of her, just one mouthful remaining on the plate. The swordsman paused before he followed Nami out; bent forward, and finished the forkful she hadn't eaten.

Zoro sat out, cross legged, on the grassy deck to clean his swords. There was a slight chill in the air that had lingered from the passing storm, he would class this as part of his stamina training. He looked towards Nami, humming to herself as she tended her to plants – as carefully and lovingly as Zoro tended to his swords. His glances automatic now, after Saboady, he needed to be assured he knew where everyone was, or that no one was alone.

Zoro noticed the humming had stopped a while ago. He closed his eyes, noticing the temperature had dropped again since he'd been sat there.

Feeling the chill now he had stopped moving, he raised himself up and would see if Nami needed a hand – he knew she would say no, but the gesture would be appreciated and maybe get him something on Usopp's shopping list next time.

Climbing the ladder to the upper level, there was no noise coming from the tangerine grove. Hurrying his pace, he didn't see the red head when he reached the top.

“Nami? Do you need a hand with anything?” No reply as he wound his way through the trees. 

A smile spread across his face as he turned into the next space and found the sleeping form of their navigator, secateurs still in hand. She was only wearing a tshirt, so Zoro moved to wake her. He put his hand on Nami's shoulder, and she rolled tighter into herself, a sleepy sigh escaping her lips.

Knowing how exhausted she would be after the previous, storm-ridden, five days, Zoro couldn't bring himself to wake her. Very carefully, and very slowly, he crouched into a squat and slid his arms underneath the tiny frame below him – Nami's sleep was so deep, he had no trouble rolling her towards him, her face tucked into the crook of his arm. As he stood up, and tightened his grip, Nami's hand found the front of his shirt and tightened, a slight frown forming on her sleeping face.

The swordsman managed to navigate the ladders with ease, shuffling Nami into a one-armed grip as he descended. They entered the kitchen, a warmth spreading over him as he got out of the wind.

He moved to roll Nami onto the sofa in the corner, but her fist clenched tighter into his shirt. Her frown had been replaced with a slight smile, however. Zoro's only clear option was to sit himself down first, Nami snuggled so close to his chest he could feel the warmth from her breath. He pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered her bare shoulders, tucking it around her face. After making sure she was still fast asleep, Zoro leaned back, head resting on the cushion and closed his eyes.

A few hours had passed, Zoro had occasionally stirred from his doze, the lightweight form warming his middle. He'd made sure to check on Nami's temperature and the flush of her cheeks in case she ended up sick; they couldn't afford that, not with the current climate of ever-changing storms.

As he looked down, Nami was stirring. She had started to turn away from him and her eyes opened slowly, cautiously in the light.  
“Good afternoon, sleepyhead.” Zoro grinned down at her now she was awake and aware of where she was.

“How long was I asleep?” Zoro had told her they'd been there for five hours. No wonder she felt so well rested. “Ahh, I didn't put you out, did I?” Her eyes lowered ever so slightly.

“Naah, I managed to get everything done before I found you. You must have been exhausted, and I, uhh, couldn't leave you out in the cold.” A pink tinge crawled over his cheeks and nose. _._

__

__

“Thanks,” she spun her legs over the side of his lap and went to stand up, “I think I did need a good nap, and you are very warm.”

Before she could stand up fully, Zoro's hand was curled around her wrist pulling her back down to his lap. With a look of surprise, she turned her head to face him as the swordsman moved to flatten her hair that had stuck up thanks to being pressed against his arm.

The noise of footsteps on the deck made Zoro's eyes dart upwards. Before they were interrupted, Nami reached up to place a peck on his cheek and rose to move towards the door.

He leaned his head back, eyes closing, and placed his hand over the patch her Nami's hand had kept hold of his shirt while she slept.


	9. Braiding Workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami is feeling a little low, but Usopp is a great friend
> 
> Not shippy, but I have a huge place in my heart for Nami and Usopp's relationship

The sun was starting to set on the horizon as the _Thousand Sunny_ sailed towards the west, the sky inking over behind her. The crew of the _Sunny_ were equally as calm, having just been extremely well fed – Franky had caught some very large octopus and Sanji insisted on a barbecue in the sunshine, _”The weather is perfect!”_

Luffy and Chopper were now sitting quietly thanks to the ice cream Sanji had served, Zoro was lazing in the waning sunlight, Robin sat beside him sipping her iced coffee. Franky and Brook chatted at the helm of the ship, keeping a steady eye on the Log Pose – one can never be too careful on the Grand Line.

Usopp had snuck off after dinner; he was working on some new additions to his arsenal and this rare quiet period was the perfect opportunity.   
He had hoped to improve his grappling hook, having managed to damage the rope last time he used it, and was trying to find the perfect braid for it to be both strong and flexible.

Many different attempts were strewn across his desk when he heard the door to his workshop open slowly. He had not assumed the person stood at his door would be Nami.  
She had been quiet during lunch, and even more subdued over dinner, though not wanting to question her well being, he figured he would leave her to her silence.

She shuffled in around the door, and closed it quietly behind her. Glancing over to the table, her interest piqued, she edged closer. “Whachya doing?” 

Usopp held up two of his braids in front of her, “Grab these and pull, really hard.” She did as instructed, leaning backwards to use her full weight. Usopp squinted at the two ropes, and shook his head, motioning for her to stop.

“I just can't seem to get it right,” the sniper leaned back, his head lolling over the back of his chair.

Nami picked up the two braids, looked closely at them, then picked up another three, four. “Um, these are all the same?”

Usopp pulled a face, insulted by her comment. “They are _not_! This one has three twines, this one has four. _This_ is a fish braid and .. and this one is my patented _five rope plait_! But none of them seem to be pliant enough.” He sighed with defeat, taking the ropes from Nami's hands.

She kept hold of the “fish braid” one. “This one looks nice. I think Bellemere-san tried this in my hair once, but she .. she wasn't very good.” She let out a small chuckle, and took a small piece of her hair in her hands.

Usopp sat forward, “It is a very difficult braid, I can understand why she struggled. I could .. show you, if you want?” He asked his question very slowly, apprehensive as to the navigator's response. She was still not quite her normal self, and he wanted to bring her back to her happier self – somehow.

“Yeah, go on then – I can probably sit still for longer now as well,” a smirk spread across her face as she turned round and sat between Usopp's legs. Usopp turned his back on his work for now, making sure his nakama was okay was his top priority.

“Well, I, Captain Usopp, have braided the hair on the back of a sea cow whilst swimming through the deepest, darkest oceans! I'm sure I can handle one, small navigator.” He started high on Nami's head, taking two thick strands of hair between his fingers. He worked quickly but accurately, switching smaller strands over the larger, his fingers almost a blur.

Nami giggled at his statement and leaned herself against his shin. Usopp lost himself within his new work and started to hum a quiet tune under his breath. As he continued, concentrating harder as the strands became thicker, and more likely to tangle, the volume went up. 

Nearing the nape of Nami's neck, he realised she hadn't said anything for a while, and noticed her shoulders shudder.  
“Nami? Are you-” he stopped his hands, but held her hair tight.

“Sorry,” her voice quiet, almost breaking, “we used to sing that song when we were little, Nojiko made up lyrics to it – there were very rude.” Her head dipped down.

Usopp leaned forwards, his cheek pressed against Nami's temple. “You've been very quiet today. Is everything alright?”

Nami didn't cry often. She normally managed to keep it down, inside until she was by herself; today was different, however. Today she had seen everyone having fun, relaxing, nothing to distract them – her. No danger on the horizon, no villages to explore, just a beautifully, quiet day on the sea.

“It's Bellemere's birthday.”

 _Ahh,_ Nami had never told the others when her mother's birthday was. It had never come up in conversation.

Her breathing steadied, but her voice was still quiet. “Last year, I was alone and the year before we were in Alabasta, so I just sort of .. forgot. But, it just hit me this year, and everyone seemed so carefree and happy but, I didn't want to be alone this time.”

She sniffed loudly and wiped her face on her sleeve, “I'm sorry to-”

Usopp moved to the floor and wrapped his arms around her, his left snaked over her stomach and his right moved over her chest to pull her back towards him, “No, I'm sorry, Nami. You shouldn't have to be alone, and certainly don't be sorry about it. I just wish I'd known sooner so you wouldn't have to feel like this.” He whispered directly into her ear as he tightened his grip around her.

She reached up with both hands and held his forearm, pushing her face against his. Her tears rolled down her cheeks, but the smile on her face distorted them. Nami knew she could rely on Usopp – it was almost as if they had always known each other.

When they met in Syrup Village, Nami thought he was a coward, but quickly realised his loyalty and friendship outshone any issues she had with the boy initially. She knew she was right when Usopp marched into Arlong Park and tried to convince her to come back; pretending the stab him was the hardest thing she had ever done. Since that day on, Nami had felt a special bond with the sniper – his fierce loyalty and love for his friends made him the bravest person she had ever met.

Usopp hadn't trusted the thief at first. Why would he? She stole their boat, and because of that Zoro nearly died! But, seeing how fragile she could be when she finally asked for help, his heart went out to her. Having finally realised she didn't have to be alone, she came to him - _him!_ \- to ask for help with a weapon. Together, they created one of the most dangerous weapons on the ship – not including Luffy.

He had known that he and Nami would always be friends, but now he felt that he had let her down. As he held her while she cried, he couldn't stop himself from thinking that he could have prevented her sadness. While she cried, Usopp cried too.

After a a few minutes, Nami's sobs slowed to a slight hiccup and she let out a long breath. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve again, and turned her head to look at Usopp. “Thank you, I really.. I really needed that.” The warm smile in her eyes had returned. Usopp felt the grin on his face. He shuffled himself backwards and rose to seat himself back on his chair, pressing his lips to the top of Nami's head as he did.

“If you ever want to be alone, just come and find me. We can be alone together.” He, surprisingly, managed to pick up his plait where he left off and after the tricky part, completed the braid to the middle of Nami's back.

“Tada!!” Nami used his knee as a support to stand up, her hand rushing to the back of her head. Her eyes widened as she followed the braid down to flip it over her shoulder and have a real look. 

“Wow, this is beautiful! Bellemere never would have had the patience for this!” She cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

“I also think I might have figured out how to complete my grappling rope too, so I owe you a thanks.” He dug around his one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a reel of fibres, separated out like thick hair fibres, “Instead of using several thicker twines, I can braid with loads of thinner twines!” His grinned was contagious. 

“I'll leave you to your work, Captain.” She squeezed his hand with a wink and turned to leave.

As she reached the door, Usopp turned to face her, “Honestly, Nami – please don't think you need to suffer by yourself again.” He smiled at her and turned back to his work.

Yes, Nami knew he was the bravest man she had ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for weeks, and I've finally sat down and done it
> 
> I could write about Nami and Usopp all day


	10. Try and Get Some Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after Luffy and Usopp's fight proves a tough one, but Zoro is always there to help his nakama
> 
> No romance in this one, just nakama being nakama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to play with time a bit as Iceberg was assassinated the same day, so no one actually uses the hotel room they bought

_That's the burden of being a captain. If_ you _start becoming unsure, who can we have faith in?_

Zoro's words echoed in his head all afternoon. He had seen the pain in Luffy's eyes as he approached the _Going Merry_ for the last time, sans their long-nosed marksman. Zoro wanted so badly to comfort him, but he knew he was right. This was a matter of principal, and everyone needed to understand Luffy's role as captain.

It still hurt though. He could hear Chopper sniffling into his medicine bag as they trudged warily back into the city, heading for an inn they'd been told about.  
No one spoke, the crew still concerned about Robin's whereabouts plus the well-being, and now loss, of Usopp.

They'd opted for the one room; Nami thought it silly to order “a girl's room” without Robin there with her. Sanji had brought dinner for them from the supply cupboard (he'd left one in the galley without saying anything); they ate in silence in their room. It ended up being the biggest room the inn had, with 5 very large beds.

Dusk changed the colour of the sky, Nami yawned and Chopper rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
“Try and get some rest. We're going to need it.” Sanji knew sleep would be difficult, but ushered the others to try. 

~

The only light provided now was from the street lamps outside the window, the noise from the approaching storm muffled behind the glass. Luffy had been tossing and turning, sleep evading him for a long time. He looked over towards his remaining nakama, disappointed in his ability to keep everyone safe, and sighed loudly. The captain threw back his covers and stepped out of the bed heading towards the one person he needed comfort from.

“Zoro. Do you think I made a mistake?” The swordsman propped himself up on an elbow to face his captain.

“Luffy, you're the captain. As your crew, we need to trust in the decisions you make. Everyone knows that. Sometimes, there will be difficult calls to make, and emotion will fog your vision. You have to stick by your guns and be strong,” Zoro paused and lifted his blanket up by the corner, “ _tomorrow_.”

Luffy's eyes were dark with sorrow, but he gave Zoro a single nod and pushed himself up against his first mate, pulling the blanket around him. Zoro wrapped his arms around his captains chest and closed his eyes.

Zoro lightly dozed for a while, Luffy fast asleep against his chest. When the swordsman opened his eyes, he caught Chopper's tear filled ones looking back into them. The young doctor's face was wet with tears, his fur fluffed up where he had been rubbing under his eyes.

“I'll be strong tomorrow, too.” Tears fell freely from his eyes as Zoro leaned over the sleeping form at his front and scooped Chopper from the side of the bed and onto his chest.

“I know you will,” he whispered, scratching the fur on the reindeer's head.

Zoro closed his eyes again, but he could hear the shuffling of blankets from a bed over. Nami had been woken up from her light sleep by Luffy and Zoro's conversation earlier and had been unable to shake the sadness she felt all over again. The navigator had rolled onto her side and watched as Zoro tucked Luffy under his arm, and again as Chopper clambered up onto the bed. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get any sleep at all, she pushed back her cover slowly and slid out of her bed.

She drew nearer to the almost full bed and tucked herself in the curve of Luffy's body and the edge of the bed. Immediately, the captain's arms wrapped around her, and she felt a large hand squeeze her shoulder without a word. 

The four of them slept soundly together until a sleepy wriggle from Chopper caused Zoro to wake groggily. He was on his back now, one arm still wedged underneath Luffy, who's arms now wrapped at least twice around Nami's waist. They were both breathing heavily, exhausted into a deep sleep. The tiny doctor was also fast asleep, his head resting on his front legs, rocked gently by Zoro's steady breathing.

The swordsman glanced over to his right to find the cook looking slightly puzzled at the sight before him. Sanji was always an early riser, but the sun had barely begun to illuminate the horizon when he found himself wide awake. He first noticed the reindeer shaped lump on Zoro's chest, slowly followed in the dim light by the shapes of his captain and their navigator on the swordsman's other side. His eyes moved back to the original owner of the bed to find that Zoro was looking back at him. 

Carefully, he pulled the blanket back with his arm and opened a gap.  
“Come on, we all need this.” His voice was low, dowsed in sleepiness. Sanji closed his eyes for a second, opened them slowly and sighed gently. A small smile crept onto his face as he crawled into the welcoming warmth. Zoro placed his hand onto Chopper's back as Sanji pushed his back against the larger man's side, sleep instantly taking over again.

~

The morning had fully broken when the pile of Straw Hats awoke. Each one of them stayed exactly where they were, almost reluctant to remember the reason they had all opted for one bed.

Luffy untangled his arms from Nami's waist as causing her to giggle slightly.

“Let's go get Robin ! Sanji, breakfast!” He stood on the bed, arms held above his head. His optimism returned after the events the day before, and he spurred his nakama to save Nico Robin from the CP-9.

“Aye aye, Captain!” Sanji struggled to pull himself from the warmth of Zoro's chest.

As the others ate and discussed strategies, Zoro looked upon the rest of his crew and couldn't help but smile. He knew that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whilst trying and failing to get to sleep. Gotta get me a Zoro for cuddling


End file.
